Liberty and Valor Book One: Hope
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sequel to "Just Another Day" After years of fighting, Hordak seeks a great power in which to defeat the Great Rebellion once and for all! However, what he finds is only the beginnging . . . Please R&R!
1. Previously and Prelude

Author's Note:

These characters don't belong to me. Mattel owns them and I don't make any profit writing this stuff. If I did, that would be way cool. Unfortunately . . . nope. This story is of my own creation, however, and that's that.

This fic takes place in the same continuity as "Preludes and Beginnings," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Final Adventure," "A Winter's Heart," and "The Shroud of the Horde." It serves as a basic sequel to "Just Another Day" and continues the _Destiny _series that started with "The Crossroads of Destiny," continued in "Prophecy & Change" and "Just Another Day." It is not required to read any of these, however, since everything that occurred previously is spelled out below - but feel free to take a crack at them.

The timeframe for this story is shortly after the final episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power entitled "Swifty's Baby" and is set nearly nine months after the events of "Just Another Day - Book Four: Family."

* * *

Previously:

The current day on the Eternian calendar is March 12th, Year 21 of the Fourth Age

21 Years ago - a warlord named Hordak was forced to withdraw his Horde forces from the planet Eternia after a stunning defeat. As he fled to the planet Etheria in pursuit of its conquest, he took with him Princess Adora, daughter King Randor of Eternos and Queen Marlena of Earth.

1 Year and 9 Months ago - Adora's brother, Prince Adam, sought his long-lost twin sister. He delivered to her the Sword of Protection and she became She-Ra. She-Ra and Princess Adora joined Etheria's Great Rebellion, a resistance movement against Hordak and his Evil Horde.

1 Year and 8 Months ago - The ancient enemy of Hordak, King Hiss, was released along with his Snake-Men from a timeless void. This led to a series of events including a war between the Snake-Men and the Horde, the rise of the Great Towers, the villainous Skeletor's temporary place as ruler of Eternia, and an epic struggle against the being known as the Dark Cloud.

1 Year and 7 Months ago - She-Ra, still fairly new to the Great Rebellion, became aware of the Crystal Castle, a place of goodness and power. Home to the entity Light-Hope, She-Ra became its protector.

1 Year and 3 Months ago - She-Ra and He-Man saved two Earth children from Horde Prime, who was seeking an end to their spreading of the Christmas spirit to Eternia and Etheria.

1 Year Ago - The being called the Spirit of Evil emerged on Eternia and used its power to defeat the Ancient known as Procrustus. Usurping Procrustus' place at the center of Eternia, the Spirit of Evil transformed the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark Hemisphere. Using this to his advantage, Skeletor and King Hiss led a massive army to Eternos, which had become chaotic and evil. King Hiss, however, betrayed Skeletor and handed him over to Hordak in the hope taking Eternos himself. Hiss' plan failed and the Cosmic Enforcers then defeated the army. Thanks to She-Ra, He-Man, SeaHawk, and Teela, the Ancients returned and restored Eternia to its normal balance.

9 Months ago - After meeting their ancestor He-Ro in the past, He-Man and She-Ra played a small role in the rescue of Skeletor from Hordak's clutches. Little did they know that King Miro wished to appeal to some sense of goodness within Skeletor that he hoped still existed as Keldor in one form or another. King Miro failed, though, and Skeletor returned to his place at Snake Mountain, sending King Hiss in banishment.

1 Week ago - She-Ra and Swift-Wind arrived at Unicorn Island for the birth of Swift-Wind's son. The Horde attempted an invasion, but She-Ra prevented them from attacking.

* * *

Prelude

She-Ra watched as the gentle waves came up and caressed the sand. The sun above was bright and high in the blue Etherian sky. A small speck on the horizon told her that what she was waiting was finally showing up. Who she was waiting for, really.

The Etherian heroine felt good. The past few months had been kind to her and the Great Rebellion. Their confrontations with the Horde were ever increasing and it seemed that more often than not, they resulted in victories for the Great Rebellion. Defections were occurring as well - the most recent being Corporal Romeo, who had done so because both he and Glimmer were smitten with each other.

However - as many as these victories came and as more and more defectors joined their cause, there seemed to be little progress towards total Horde liberation. _Etheria won't be freed until the Horde leaves here for good,_ she thought to herself.

At that moment, four unicorns came walking over - Swift-Wind, the Unicorn King, Star-Wind, and Swifty's son.

"She-Ra, I am here to thank you once more on behalf of all of Unicorn Island," the Unicorn King said. "Once more, you saved my people and our sacred land. We are in your debt."

She-Ra smiled and bowed. "The Horde is the greatest threat Etheria has ever known, your highness. Anything to keep them from adding another kill to their list is pleasure to me."

"I am ready to leave, She-Ra," Swift-Wind said, though She-Ra could sense a little bit of reluctance in his voice.

"No need, Swift-Wind. Stay for a while longer."

"But what about you?" asked Swift-Wind in disbelief.

She-Ra pointed out towards the speck that was now coming closer. "I've got a ride back to the Whispering Woods," she told him. "No need to worry about me. Take some time off, stay with your son."

"Thank you so much," Star-Wind said, wings flickering just a little.

"The thanks is mine, for letting me be here for such a joyous event," she told her.

Swift-Wind trotted towards her a little. She-Ra wrapped her arms around his large neck and hugged hard.

"My appreciation and gratitude to you, She-Ra," he said to her. "The moment you need me back, I will be ready."

"I know you will," she replied and kissed his furry head.

The four unicorns backed away, unfolded their wings and took to the sky. She-Ra smiled as they departed, such majestic creatures in flight.

She-Ra turned back to the ocean and waited as the ship she was waiting for finally came within full view. It's sails collapsed and she caught the anchor dropping from the side. A few people were scurrying across the deck, in a fashion that told She-Ra that they were readying themselves for a full stop. A minute later, a small boat fell into the water, holding one man.

After five minutes, the boat hit the shore. SeaHawk stood up and leapt up, his boots getting briefly soaked.

"You called, my lady, and I'm here to answer," the red-haired sailor greeted with a brief bow. She-Ra walked forth and the pair hugged tightly. "How ya been, kid?"

"Good, very good, actually."

"Always good to hear."

"How about yourself?"

She-Ra hopped into the boat before he could answer.

"Not bad. Good to see you again."

"The same to you, old friend."

"Heh. Old. So . . . where we headed, She-Ra?"

"Just back to the coast, actually. I gotta get back to the Whispering Woods."

"Understandable," SeaHawk began to shove from off the sand into the ocean, where he began to row towards the ship. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The Horde just raised taxes planet-wide."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope. That means there's going to be a lot more people out there getting the snot beaten out of them because they can't cough up the dough."

She-Ra nodded slightly. "Yeah. SeaHawk . . . we need to retaliate. Send the Horde a message that Etheria isn't going to put up with his greed with a cost to him as well."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

She-Ra lowered her head, thinking briefly to her old teachings and maps. What was around here that could be used as an example to the Horde? Then . . . it came to her.

"You up for a detour, Captain?"

* * *

Hordak was brooding. Had been for the past couple of weeks.

Ever since Adora had joined the Great Rebellion and that annoying She-Ra arrived from Eternia, things had been going down hill fast. Battles kept unfolding for the Great Rebellion. The Horde kept losing ground. Villages and kingdoms that they had either attempted to invade or had held securely kept slipping away from them. Defections were sprouting up everywhere and it had started with Force Captain Adora, followed in succession with Force Commander Loni, General Sunder, the boy-spy Corey, Baron Condor, Corporal Romeo and even Adora's nursemaid Shakra.

"We are not losing this war," he told himself, hoping no one heard him. "Etheria will be mine. And then . . . Eternia."

"Lord Hordak!" shouted Manteena, rushing into the throne room.

"What is it!" barked Hordak.

"We've just gotten word! One of the Growling Sea's oil drills has been obliterated by Great Rebellion forces!"

"Was there any sign of a spill?" asked Hordak.

"No, master! All of the pipes were sealed! The entire base was destroyed, though."

"Retaliation for the tax increase," said Shadow Weaver, gliding in from the door.

Fury filled Hordak. He stood full height. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" he roared. Imp, who had been sleeping on the step below the throne, woke and flew behind a nearby statue, eyes full of fright.

Shadow Weaver glanced at Manteena. She had never seen Hordak this infuriated - which was saying something.

Hordak turned away from the pair and they could see the fast but steady rhythm of his breathing from the way his shoulders went up and down. After a full minute, he spun around.

"Gather everyone. All Hordesmen. Lock them all in a room and order them to come up with a master plan for conquering all of Etheria in the next six months."

"Wait. Do you mean they have six months to develop the plan?" Manteena asked.

"No. The plan is to have all of Etheria under Horde control is six months," Hordak responded. "They have 48 hours to come up with the plan. If they take one minute over 48 hours, then I shall kill them all."


	2. Clues of the Past

Chapter One: "Clues of the Past"

Shadow Weaver went to work immediately, knowing her role in the task at hand. Some 72 hours after the 48 deadline and the plan was finalized. As she made for the entrance of Horror Hall, she recalled just who had joined Hordak at Doom Tower.

It had been quite the who's who of the Horde. Catra, Dylamug, Entrapa, False Face, Grizzlor, Leech, Mantenna, Modulok, Multi-Bot, Octavia, Scorpia, Duke Dreer, Vultak, Professor Tempest, Admiral Scurvey, and herself had gathered the evening after Hordak made his furious decree.

"We will all have different roles and different budgets," Catra told them.

"I have a copy of our current statistics as far as Horde Troopers, vehicles, weapons, deployments, and money goes," Manteena issued, handing each one of them a pad of printouts.

A holographic map of Etheria then appeared above the table they were all seated at. The next 48 hours were filled with arguments, shouts, laughs, plans, sighs, fists hitting tables, cursing, cheering, and in the end, when that last hour was reached (Hordak had entered precisely 48 hours after the meeting commenced; the plan was at long last had its finishing touch exactly 30 second before he walked through the door), there was a feeling of both weariness and pride.

It was good plan. Hordak spent the next five hours by himself, looking over it, searching for flaws and adjustments. Part of Shadow Weaver started to believe that it was all just a rouse concocted by Hordak so that he had something huge to be let out his frustrations upon. Of course, when Hordak gathered them all in his throne room, it was revealed that this was not so.

"I have examined the plan," Hordak told them. "And it will be executed immediately. Six months from now . . . Etheria shall be ours."

The plan was deeply detailed, a combination of the many forces that drove Hordak's invading engine. Many of the Horde were going to be working together in the plans ultimate execution, but Shadow Weaver was not among them. She was given a singular task: to find a way to break into the Whispering Woods to allow for a massive strike force to enter.

Once in her greatest study in Horror Hall, Shadow Weaver went to work. Her gnarled, dry fingers strode through pages of dozens of books, searching for just the right spell or combination of spells that would break the defenses of the Whispering Woods.

During the course of her search, Shadow Weaver stumbled upon a very ancient book in the back of her library. It was covered in dust and even Shadow Weaver herself could not remember where it had come from. Upon further examination, she found that the book itself was locked.

Shadow Weaver had a feeling this book was what she was looking for. She floated over to a series of shelves and found a small box that had been leftover from her childhood - one of the few things, in fact, from that time of her dark and evil life.

She opened the box and discovered it was full of keys. Collecting keys had been her hobby when she was a little girl. With a small incantation, the keys all floated out and hovered right before her. Her yellow eyes scanned each one, selecting only the oldest of the keys to come forward.

Twenty remained floating and the others flew back into the box. Each of these twenty tried to lock. The fifth one did it and the book was unsealed. The keys went back to the box.

Shadow Weaver took the now opened book to her desk and opened it. Her yellow eyes widened as she took in the information contained within. It was greatly going to work to her advantage.

Nine hours later, Shadow Weaver arrived in Hordak's throne room, the book in her hands.

"Yes, Shadow Weaver?" Hordak asked of her.

"I have made a startling discovery, Lord Hordak," Shadow Weaver proclaimed.

"Don't keep it to yourself, Weaver," Hordak said, which was followed promptly by a snort. "Tell me what you have to say."

"This text is far more ancient than any other I own and it contains information surely lost except to a select few. Hordak . . . there is something about this world that not even I was aware of. This book taught me to search for a great source of power. And I have found it."

"What is it?"

"Long ago, a great force to Etheria from Eternia. This force was called Light-Hope and it made its home on the top of Skydancer Mountain, in a place called the Crystal Castle. The Crystal Castle is pure good and it would be impossible for even you or I to breach it."

Hordak's eyes widened. "I . . . am aware of Light-Hope."

"You do?"

"Yes, from my time with the Elders. But I did not know that he was now on Etheria. From what I understand, Light-Hope would be a challenge even for Horde Prime himself to destroy!"

Shadow Weaver drew a breath. "I learned as much, yes. However, what I discovered was that Light-Hope remained in slumber for many years after his arrival. He was gathering great power. The more I was told this, the more my magical senses up-dated me. Light-Hope only recently awoke, you see, when Princess Adora arrived on Etheria."

"Her great destiny . . ." muttered Hordak. Those were the words spoken to him by the Oracle of the Truth before he and Keldor tried to kidnap Adora and Adam.

Shadow Weaver ignored him and continued on. "The book then spoke of a second being like Light-Hope that left Eternia at the same time."

"A second being?"

"Yes. And unlike Light-Hope, this was an entity of pure evil. It has made its home not among the clouds upon the highest mountain, but deep below the surface, in the great underground. Dark-Hope is its name and it has yet to awaken. He exists in an underground tower called the Black Palace."

"The power of Dark-Hope would be enough to break the barrier of the Whispering Woods and allow us to enter?" Hordak then asked eagerly.

"Yes, Hordak!"

Hordak slammed his fist against the arm of his throne in a burst of energy. "Prepare a small scouting party, then! In two days, you and I will enter the underground in search of Dark-Hope - the key to at last defeating the Great Rebellion!"

* * *

Kathryn, daughter of Roman and currently Prince Adam's girlfriend, looked nervously out the front window as the three Sky Sleds and a Wind-Raider landed in the front yard. She turned to her trio of younger siblings - Benjamin, Alice, and Olivia - and gave the kind of look their mother (if she were still alive) would give: stern, caring, and tough.

"You kids better be on your best behavior tonight," she warned. "These are very important guests."

Roman, her father, scoffed. "Ah, they'll be just fine, darlin,'" the old farmer said.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Da," she replied.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Benjamin, youngest of the four kids, ran over and opened it up. He smiled at the three that stood on the porch - King Randor, Queen Marlena, and Prince Adam.

"Hello and welcome to our lovely house," he said, having had that forced into his head by Kathryn all afternoon.

"Hello there," Randor greeted, waving at the youngster that stood just beyond the screen door.

"Can we come in or are we stuck outside for dinner?" joked Marlena.

"Let them in, Benny!" scolded Olivia impatiently from the left side of the door.

Marlena glanced over at Randor, smiling. Randor returned to smile. Benjamin opened the door and Randor took it.

As soon as they entered, they were greeted by all of Roman's family.

"King Randor, pleasure to meet ya,'" Roman said, taking the King's hand, the great expanse of his gut not putting Randor off a bit.

"Just call me Randor, sir, and it is a pleasure to meet you too," Randor replied, shaking Roman's mighty hand.

"I'll try my best," Roman returned sheepishly before turning to Marlena. "Your majesty, ma'am."

"So nice to meet you, Roman. Adam's told us so much about you."

"Good things, I'm hopin,'" Roman answer with his broad smile.

"Of course, Mr. Roman," Adam said and briefly shook Roman's hand.

The other introductions were made, of course, and as Roman, the children and the king and queen sat down at the table, Adam slipped over to Kathryn in the kitchen/dining room. He planted a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a look at what she had made.

"It looks delicious, sweetie," Adam told her.

"Well, I hope it tastes as good as it looks, then," she replied, tension and nervousness in her voice.

He rubbed her shoulder. "Don't be nervous, honey. You're going to be just fine."

"I just hope I don't accidentally poison them or something," she grumbled, putting the final touches on a dish in front of her.

"Um, I wouldn't say that too loudly. There are three guards outside and they tend take that sorta stuff seriously."

She offered him a thin smile and allowed his hand to come around her waist in a small half hug. As soon as they broke, Benjamin came walking over.

"Adam, where's Cringer?"

Adam grinned. "He's back at the Palace, sleeping."

"Oh. Okay."

"Next time I'll bring him, okay buddy?"

"Okay!"

Adam smiled at Kathryn, who seemed to relax just a little bit more at the sight of him giving him that amazing smile.

Dinner was a smash hit. Borak Beef, mashed potatoes, white lily beans, Jajune sticks, shrewberries, and lime gelatin covered all plates. Kathryn internally maintained both her glee and relief at the fact the royal family were neither hating it nor rolling on the floor dying. King Randor, in fact, was on his third helping.

Roman and Randor were chatting about the current growing season. A rather mild winter had rolled away a few weeks ago and the crops were starting to come in quite nicely. While they engaged in the topic, the others found little interest in it - which ultimately meant that Marlena had to bring up funny stories about Adam's childhood. While Adam turned pink in the face due to the overwhelming embarrassment, the kids were getting a huge kick out of it.

The evening rounded with Marlena, Randor, and Roman sitting out on the porch, the kids inside playing a card game, and Adam and Kathryn walking around the farm.

"A good boy y'all raised," Roman stated bluntly. "I'm all honored to have him here, to be honest. He's a good and worthy man for Kathryn."

"Well, I could easily say the same for Kathryn. She's very responsible and very considerate and respectful," Randor told him.

"Aye. I wanted her to be a good person and she is. I am very proud of my Kathy girl."

Meanwhile, Adam and Kathryn were concluding their evening stroll. They were just coming around the barn when Adam felt a vague tingling sensation in his mind.

"Sorceress?" he asked quietly.

_Adam!_ she cried out telepathically. _You must come to Castle Grayskull!_

"What's going on?"

Kathryn looked at him with that silent and intense curiosity that she gave him whenever something like this happened.

_I can not explain it now,_ was her reply. _You must come immediately!_

"My sword is back at the Palace."

_I will contact Orko and ask him to bring to Castle Grayskull,_ the Sorceress answered.

"Gotcha. I'll be there shortly," he returned, and inwardly smiled when he saw his parents and the soldiers heading back to the Wind-Raider and Sky-Sleds.

"Gotta go?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand," she told him, offering Adam that wonderfully supportive smile of hers. He suddenly felt very lucky to have her.

"Follow my lead."

Adam and Kathryn met up with Roman, Randor, Marlena, and the guards.

"Thank you for such a lovely dinner, Kathryn," said Marlena, taking Kathryn's hand into hers for a brief moment.

"Thanks! I really appreciate that. I was really nervous."

Randor smiled. "Understandable, but unneeded. It was one of the finest meals I've had in a while."

Randor and Marlena then said good bye to Roman.

"Hey, father, would you mind leaving one of those Sky-Sleds behind?" asked Adam. "I think I'll catch up to you guys later."

"All right, son."

With that, the Wind-Raider and two Sky-Sleds were off into the early night sky. The third soldier was riding with Randor and Marlena, allowing Adam accessing to the third Sky-Sleds. Once Roman went inside and his parents and their entourage was out of sight, Adam turned to Kathryn.

"I love you," he told her, arms holding her close to him.

"I love you too," she replied.

The two kissed and with a quick 'good night,' Adam blasted off towards the north.


	3. Trouble

Chapter Two: "Trouble"

As soon as She-Ra entered the Whispering Woods and SeaHawk bid her an overly regal ado, she was suddenly aware that something was wrong. It was a creepy feeling - perhaps just the way was rising or the fact that she and SeaHawk and his crew had just gotten away with destroying an oil drilling station scott-free. Whatever it was, she knew something was wrong.

"She-Ra."

She spun and saw He-Man, standing between a group of purple, bushy trees.

"He-Man?" The two siblings shared a brief hug. "What's going on?"

"Trouble," he replied sternly.

"I had a feeling. Skeletor? Hiss?"

"No. Hordak."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not completely sure. The Sorceress told me that Hordak was up to something here on Etheria and that we needed to see Light-Hope as soon as possible."

She-Ra nodded in thought. "I'm not quite sure how we'll get to him in time, though," she said simply. "Swift-Wind is on a sabbatical."

"The Sorceress said she would provide transportation."

At that moment, a golden, shimmering portal opened right to their immediate left. As she and He-Man entered into it, her mind went to Light-Hope. What was going on? What was happening that he couldn't contact and retrieve She-Ra himself?

Instantaneously, He-Man and She-Ra arrived in the large chamber that housed Light-Hope. The shaft of shimmering, rainbow colored light waved continuously at their arrival.

"Welcome!" Light-Hope greeted strongly.

"What's happening, Light-Hope?" She-Ra blurted out.

He-Man said nothing.

"There is a great threat, She-Ra, to all of Etheria. To, perhaps, all of the universe. But for you to fully realize what is happening, I must first tell you both of the distant past," Light-Hope began. "For you see, I was not always on Etheria. I began my existence a long time ago . . . on Eternia."

"Eternia? Are you serious?"

"Yes, He-Man. As you are both aware, during Eternia's First Age, the Ancients split the world in two. One hemisphere contained evil and the other contained good. In the hope of gathering the forces of good and evil to each hemisphere, the Ancients brought forth two powerful spirits. Myself, Light-Hope, for the forces of good. And Dark-Hope, for the forces of evil."

"You have a counterpart?" asked She-Ra.

"Yes. And for many years after we first appeared on Eternia, Dark-Hope and I battled time after time. During our last battle, we both feared for the safety of Eternia. So, we fled from that world. The battle and the escape were both weakening to us. We came to Etheria and we both slumbered.

"I remained here in the Crystal Castle, an ancient palace created by early Etherians. Its power of goodness replenished me as I slept. Dark-Hope also slept, deep in his Dark Palace, in the vast underground of Etheria. As time went on, the First Ones contacted us and a deal was struck: our war was not to resume until we had both awakened and could move on from Etheria."

"What happened? Why are you awake now?"

"Your arrival woke me, She-Ra. When Princess Adora arrived on Etheria, I became aware of the great threat of the Horde to Etheria. I wished to strike, but then discovered that you yourself contained a great destiny. The Sorceress of Grayskull contacted me and informed what your destiny was to be. So I waited. Waited for the time when you would retrieve the Sword of Protection and turn against your evil masters. Waited for the time when you needed me to guide you. Waited for the time . . . when my dark counter-part would awaken."

"Has he awoken?" He-Man asked tensely.

"Not yet," Light-Hope replied. "However, Hordak has learned of Dark-Hope and seeks to awaken him. If that happens, then I can not tell you what the consequences would be. It is too early for that war to be fought."

"What can we do to stop him from waking?" She-Ra questioned.

"You both must lead a strike team into the underground network of Etheria and intercept Hordak from getting to the Dark Palace." A map suddenly appeared in She-Ra's hands. "This will guide you."

"Thank you," she said then.

"Assemble your teams swiftly and move against the Horde elite as fast as you can. It will be nothing but doom if you fail."

* * *

"Your team, master," Shadow Weaver introduced, hands waving to Catra, Leech, Scorpia, Modulock, Multi-Bot, and twenty Horde Troopers.

"Excellent, Weaver," Hordak thanked. "A few business deals and then we will be off. Do you the entrance location to the underground?"

"Yes. And the way to the Dark Palace."

"Good, good."

At that moment, Manteena and Double-Trouble entered. Hordak regarded Double-Trouble for a moment. She had only been in the service of Hordak for six months and had the unique ability to transform her hideous features into beautiful ones. Her job was one of great importance - a spy within the Great Rebellion.

The blond, hideous spy handed Hordak a report.

"The most recent intelligence on the Great Rebellion."

"That's an oxymoron," Hordak grumbled and then laughed a bit to himself. The others gave him a mandatory 'you're so funny' grin.

"They've maintained themselves in the Whispering Woods and at last check-in, She-Ra was in the Growling Sea. From what I can tell, she was the one responsible for the destruction of the oil drill."

"I had a feeling that was so," Hordak grumbled. "Very well. I am going in the underground for a number of days, Double-Trouble. I want you to return to the Whispering Woods and maintain your vigil."

"Understood."

Double-Trouble walked off as Manteena gave Hordak one last up-date before the dark master left. The two-faced spy made sure no one was following her . . . and then went to the main computer bank. Any security cameras would surely think she was only up-dating that database about her most recent Great Rebellion dealings.

What they didn't know - no one at all - was that Double-Trouble didn't really work for the Horde. On her first mission to spy on the Great Rebellion, she had been discovered by Queen Angella and She-Ra. The pair helped her discover that she didn't need the Horde to be free. A deal was struck and Double-Trouble had agreed to give false information to Hordak regarding the Great Rebellion and gather real information for the Great Rebellion regarding the Horde.

As she accessed the most downloaded file . . . she came upon one that made her stop completely. Her ugly jaw dropped as she stared at the monitor before her. They were battle plans for a final conquest of Etheria constructed by the most powerful members of the Horde elite and Horde brain trust. As she quickly examined them, Double-Trouble came to understand that there would be no halting these plans from coming to manifest.

They were perfect.

Double-Trouble quickly downloaded the plans, deleted the log of the download, and made for the nearest exit. Queen Angella needed to see these right away.

* * *

Teela really couldn't understand why He-Man had picked her for this mission. From what she understood, it was going to be a trip underground; a quest for some ancient power that had left Eternia a few thousand year ago and to stop Hordak from reaching it first. Nothing really out of the ordinary. It was just odd because, only a few months ago, any sort of bond of friendship (or something deeper, as Teela had always hoped) had been shattered quite harshly. They had, in recent adventures, been able to create a strong working relationship . . . but even that had been strained.

Which was exactly why, she thought to herself, it didn't make any sense that she get dragged along to Etheria on this mission with him. Whatever his reasons were, Teela did realize that if she were asked for, then she was needed.

So, with confidence, she strode into the courtyard, staff in hand, Sword of the Ancients on her back, and her red hair back in a ponytail. Already there was Orko, Man-At-Arms, Man-E-Faces, and Mekaneck. And, of course, He-Man.

"All set?" her father asked.

"Yeah," Teela answered and nodded briefly to the others.

At that moment, Gwildor came waddling out, Cosmic Key in hand. He began to punch in the coordinates for Castle Brightmoon and a portal opened, wide and fuming with strangely lyrical tunes emanating forth.

The Heroic Warriors entered.

On the other side of the portal, He-Man led his team into a large field that spread throughout the front of Caste Brightmoon. Waiting for him was She-Ra, Bow, Glimmer, Kowl, Frosta, and Castaspella. The blue sky and early afternoon sunlight spilled forth around them and He-Man was happy with such a beautiful day.

"Good afternoon, brother," She-Ra greeted.

"Hello, hello," He-Man replied, then looked to Frosta and Castaspella. Inwardly, he groaned. Both of them were so flirtatious with him - it was going to drive Teela crazy.

_If we get out of here alive, we'll be lucky. If the three of them get out of here alive, it'll be a miracle,_ He-Man thought to himself.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time," She-Ra told them all. "According to this map, we can enter the great underground from the city of the Magicats. It's on our southern boarder."

As the group headed south, Man-At-Arms walked side-by-side with She-Ra. "Just who are these Magicats?" he asked her curiously.

"A race of cat-like people who are similar to Catra. We helped them fight off the Horde a few weeks ago. They're friendly. Good people."

"Which entrance do you think the Horde will be using?" wondered Bow from She-Ra's other side.

"I'm not sure. There are plenty of tunnels beneath the Fright Zone. I'm sure one or two of them lead into the underground."

As they entered the Whispering Woods, a memory flickered in She-Ra's mind.

_

* * *

_

_"HELP! HELP!"_

_Adora felt the ground move and the six-year-old lost all of her footing. She fell, her butt colliding with the slick floor. She had wandered into one of the tunnels after classes ended and before dinnertime with her caretaker, Shakra. Little did the young girl realize that construction in a near-by tunnel had caused this one to rumble. Huge boulders had blocked her exit almost as soon as she entered._

_Alone in the dark, Adora didn't bother standing back up. She hugged her legs to her chest and sobbed in helplessness. She even stopped screaming for help._

_Another rumble shook the tunnel. A small shaft of light emanated from the wall of recently fallen boulders. In a matter of seconds, then, she watched as the boulders vaporized. Standing there, in the light, was a creature that could have looked like a angel despite his demonic features. In the blazing white light from the entrance in which she had come into, Hordak stood._

_"Adora!" he snarled and all thoughts of happiness were gone in that second in which he said her name. It was full of anger and frustration._

_"Mister Hordak?"_

_"What are you doing in here!" he growled. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THESE TUNNELS!"_

_"Leave her alone, Hordak!" came the shout of Shakra. She came running from behind him and quickly took the sobbing young girl into her arms._

_"You dare to - "_

_"She's scared enough as it is!" Shakra interrupted. "Do you really think she needs you to yell at her about coming in here? You don't think being trapped in here is punishment enough!"_

_Hordak snorted and said nothing. He turned a little and allowed Shakra to carry Adora out of the tunnel and into the light. She muttered comforting words to her charge as she passed Manteena._

_"See!" Manteena cried out. "My big ears are good for something!"_

_As Hordak passed him by, he smacked Manteena in the face. Nothing more was ever said of this incident._

* * *

For years after this afternoon incident, She-Ra didn't really think much of Hordak's anger besides that of some sort of angry parent. However, know that she was aware of the full truth behind it, her feelings about it were tainted. Was he angry because he had encountered some resistance that he hadn't intended on meeting and was he just taking it out on her? Was he angry at her because she yet to realize her special destiny and might have died before he found out what it was?

She-Ra sighed and stuffed these thoughts away. This was no time for musing, she decided. She had work to do. All around the sounds of the Whispering Woods filled their ears. The chirping of the birds, the leaping of the squirrel from branch to branch - it was peaceful, as ever.

"It's so beautiful here, don't you think?" asked Castaspella, her arm hooking with He-Mans. He-Man gulped.

"Um, yeah, I suppose."

"Oh, I don't know," Frosta sighed, putting her hand on He-Man's shoulder. "You should come up to Castle Chill sometime, He-Man. It's even more beautiful up there."

"Well, uh, maybe . . ."

Teela grunted quietly from behind He-Man. She turned to Bow and whispered to him: "Are they always like this?"

Bow shot her a dark look and started walking a little faster. Teela perked her eyebrow in confusion. "What was that all about?" she muttered.

"You beat the shit out of him, remember?" recalled Glimmer for her.

"Oh! Oh, Ancients, yeah. I completely forgot." She sighed. "It wasn't . . . I mean . . ."

Glimmer offered her a slim smile. "I understand. He does, too. That doesn't mean he likes for it or anything, but he understands."

"It was hard time for all of us," Mekaneck said, his neck stretched out in front of him so he could be a part of the conversation.

"Well, we can't all be like Perfuma and Moss Man, making up right after it happened," Glimmer said. "For what it's worth, I know that a lot of us do forgive you guys for what happened, despite the fact that it wasn't your fault."

Teela and Mekaneck shared a quick glance. Despite the fact that they had been the ones that attacked the Great Rebellion, it wasn't completely their fault. The Spirit of Evil was in the back on every Eternians mind that dark day, pushing every amount of aggressiveness and anger to the surface until it broke out.

And while Teela and Mekaneck were among those that wanted a sense of forgiveness from their Etherian counter-parts, there were a few Heroic Warriors that felt as though they did very little wrong save lose control. It was a place of weakness and tension that would be forever standing in whatever bond the Heroic Warriors and Great Rebellion shared.

Teela and Mekaneck spoke none of this and the rest of the walk to the entrance to the Magicats underground city was spent with only small talk.


	4. Crusade

Chapter Three: "Crusade"

Old friends and noble Cat-citizens Tao and Percival walked along the corridors just beyond their boarders, leading the group of Heroic Warriors and Great Rebels to their destination.

"I thank you once more," She-Ra said as they came upon on final large tunnel.

"No problem, She-Ra."

These cats were far different than the ones from Eternia, He-Man had noted. They were less cat-like and more like simple humans with cat features. He knew of their magic, but was unsure of the full extent of their powers. Still, though, there were some similarities between Eternia and Etheria that nagged at him.

"This will take you in the great underground," Tao told them all. "Beyond this point, we can help you no more."

"Many thanks," Man-At-Arms stated.

"Farewell," Percival replied. "I hope we will see you again, She-Ra."

She-Ra smiled and waved good bye. For some reason, she felt as though she would see them sooner than they all thought they would.

Far from the Magicats underground city, the team marched into the damp darkness of the vast below. The team had been assembled for each ones certain talents and abilities. Bow, Glimmer, Teela, and Frosta were all brought for their offensive/defensive skills. Man-At-Arms was brought in for this reason as well, but it also helped that he had incredible experience with Hordak from not just recent years, but also from the Horde War back on Eternia. Man-E-Faces and Mekaneck were both their for their scouting and scanning strengths. Castaspella and, to an extent, Orko were their for magical purposes. Orko was also there with Kowl so that the pair could do some on the spot research.

After a few hours of traveling, the corridor opened up into a vast chamber that was strangely lit by glowing rocks in the ceiling. The floor was littered with ancient statues and ruins of what once could have been temples or homes.

"What is this place?" asked Teela.

"I'm not sure," She-Ra answered and brushed the dirt off a nearby pillar to reveal just what it said. "It's in a language I don't recognize."

Kowl flew over and put on his reading glasses. "Who-whoo! Let me see what it says." He furry brow furrowed with some struggle as he tried to make out the words. "I've never seen it before either."

He-Man, curious, walked over and looked at it. He did, in fact, recognize it.

"You know what it means, smart guy?" asked Frosta.

"I don't know what it means, but I recognize the ideograms."

"What is it?" asked Man-At-Arms. "Where have you seen them before?"

"Castle Grayskull. And . . ." He paused and glanced at some of the other ruins. "At the Crossroads of the Universe. One of the doors had these same symbols on it."

Orko flew over and took a good look. "Yeah, me too! I've seen them before too!"

"Where did you see them, Orko?" asked Castaspella.

"They were on Zodak's chair!"

"This is just odd. Why would those be down here? It looks like this place hasn't been touched in 3,000 years!" Man-E-Faces exclaimed.

She-Ra stood up. "I don't think it's a good idea to dwell on this. We need to keep moving. According the map, that tunnel at the end of the chamber will bring us closer to the Dark Palace."

* * *

Double-Trouble walked carefully up the Palace gates. At her recognition, the guards allowed her entrance. From there, the double agent made her way into the throne room, carefully fingering the disc in her pouch. It wasn't good news she was carrying, but it was good that the Great Rebellion could find out about it ahead of time. Thank the First Ones for small favors . . .

"Queen Angella," Double-Trouble stated simply upon her entrance. She bowed a little to the monarch of Brightmoon.

"Double-Trouble," replied Queen Angella. She could tell by the look on her face that they needed to speak in private. After excusing herself, Angella and Double-Trouble left the throne room and went to Angella's private study across the corridor.

"What is it?" asked the Queen Angella.

"It . . . it would be best if I showed it to you," Double-Trouble answered and pulled out her disc.

Queen Angella placed the disc in the small computer on her desk. The computer came to life and displayed information from said disc. The leader of the Great Rebellion's eyes widened and wings tensed at the sight. She looked up at Double-Trouble.

"Is this a joke?"

"No ma'am."

"Because if it is, then it's not funny at all."

"Ma'am, it's authentic. It even has the Horde confirmation codes."

Angella sat down in her chair, shocked. "If this is true . . . then Etheria only has six more months of freedom left."

"Yes, ma'am."

Angella sneered at the monitor, then looked away. Outside, the sun had set and the moons were in their zenith. She sighed and nodded a little.

"I would like to take some time and look over these plans. When are you due back at the Fright Zone?"

"Not for another week."

"Plenty of time, then. Stay nearby, will you? I need you to do me a small favor."

"What is that, ma'am?"

"Bring me my husband and send out word to the other members of the Great Rebellion that I need to see them first thing in the morning." She looked once more at the monitor before returning her attention again to Double-Trouble. "This is the greatest threat Etheria has ever faced."

_

* * *

_

_Adora, only ten, walked along the path, surprised at just how green and beautiful the world was so far away from her home in the place called the Fright Zone. Little mice skittered away from her and she started to chase after them. Not far away, Shakra was sitting under a tree, nose in a book._

_Adora smiled and was completely in love with this weather. She skipped along, following the mice as they attempted to flee, as if afraid that a ten year old girl who loved the flowers and the songs of birds was going to kill them mercilessly._

_The young one stopped all of sudden, eyes catching glimpse of stream of dark smoke coming from just over the next hill. Curiously (curiosity had been her enemy a few times before, of course), she went up that hill and saw where the smoke was coming from. Three houses were burning, the flames dancing high into the sky. She then saw what was just beyond those burning houses._

_A dozen people of varying ages, sat on their knees, hands on the back of their heads. Many of them were crying while some of them sat with strained resilience. Adora stared wide-eyed as a dozen Horde Troopers arrived, laser at the ready. Her mind began to connect just what was to happen and her breath was taken from her. How could they be doing this? The Horde protected Etheria! Were these bad men? They were children and old folk down there - how could they be bad?_

_"You aren't supposed to see this, child," a red form said monotony. Shadow Weaver slid in front of Adora and began to wave her hands over Adora's face. "You won't remember it either."_

_The memory faded and would be repressed until today . . ._

* * *

She-Ra awoke with a strong gasp. The dank air of the large cavern and the sounds of a few whispers were all that greeted her. They had stopped for six hours and one half of the team slept for three and the other half slept for the next three.

"Are you alright?"

She-Ra looked up and saw Man-At-Arms standing above her. She nodded a little and Man-At-Arms bent down to her level.

"Shadow Weaver had surpressed certain memories throughout my childhood. With her mental blocks no longer being reinforced, the memories come surging back. Most of the time, it's at night. When I'm dreaming."

Duncan spread his arms out and She-Ra embraced him. She felt very secure with him and was very happy to have a man such as he for what was practically another father.

After they were done hugging, She-Ra stood up and began to walk around their current location. It was a very large cavern, one that the Horde would have to travel through to get to Dark Palace. She-Ra made absolutely sure that NONE of them reached Dark-Hope . . . not even their team here. That meant stopping the Horde right here. Collapsing the cavern was also an option, but She-Ra was concerned that it may just destroy the entire network of tunnels that flowed here. Not to mention themselves.

As She-Ra drank a little water from the canteen, He-Man sat alone at the edge of a small cliff that made up the right side of their trail.

Teela looked at him for a long moment and felt her emotions stirring. She still cared about him, didn't she? Of course she did - how could she not? It was tearing them both up, this separation of their friendship. It was time, Teela decided, to end that.

She looked over at Castaspella and Frosta, very happy they were both asleep. Teela walked over and sat down beside He-Man. He-Man looked over with an expression of surprise and Teela gave him a smile.

"Hi."

"Um . . . hello."

"He-Man, listen . . . I think it's time we had a chat about this."

"Yeah? Yeah."

"I think it's time we just decide to be friends. This whole thing with me . . . and you . . . it's just silly. We were friends for so long before any of this happened. And it was stupid of me to even act like I did."

He-Man nodded a little. "Yeah, well, I suppose I could have let you down a little easier."

"Yeah. That may have helped."

"Okay, well, friends then?" he asked, outstretching his hand.

Teela took his hand and shook. "Friends." As soon as her fingers caressed his rough skin, she wished they were more than just that. But she knew that for now - just for now - they were better off this way.

"EVERYBODY UP!" shouted Man-E-Faces suddenly.

He-Man and Teela were on their feet and spun to watch Man-E-Faces as he went from ROBOT to MONSTER.

At that moment, from another cavern entrance, came the Horde. Before anyone could act, the Horde Troopers opened fire. Laser beams sliced through the air, smashing not the Heroic Warriors nor the Great Rebellion - but the wall behind them.

"Get moving!" roared He-Man to the others. His gut had told them they shouldn't have stopped to rest, but they had all been traveling for hours.

"I don't think so!" Hordak shouted. Before She-Ra, He-Man and their companions could move, Hordak unleashed a burst of power right at the spot that the Horde Troopers had attacked. The wall cracked and crumbled and collapsed right on top of them.

"That will hold them off for ten minutes," Hordak grunted. "Leech, Catra, Scorpia, and Horde Troopers - remain here. The rest of you, with me!"

Hordak, Shadow Weaver, Multi-Bot, and Modulock journeyed into yet another tunnel. Both Hordak and Shadow Weaver could sense great, evil power resting at the end of this tunnel and they relished in it. Dark-Hope, and the power to break into the Whispering Woods, was near.

* * *

Queen Angella sat alone in her quarters, the rain pouring down on her window. Thunder rolled and she could see a crack of lightning strike something far off. She had been up for most of the night, thinking and re-thinking. The plan was the picture of perfection. Every counter-attack counted for, every battle plan calculated. It was amazing in its minutia.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Angella turned from the window and stood up. The door opened without her acknowledgement, but she didn't mind. It was her own husband, of course - King Micah. His return from the front lines at the Crimson Waste was three hours ago and he had taken the time to read through the invasion plans.

"Six months," he muttered.

"Yes. I can not believe Hordak has given us all a death sentence."

Micah sighed. "To be honest, my love, I can't believe he hasn't done this before. Gather up all of his best brains and central core people and have them come up with the ultimate plan to defeat us."

Angella put her head in her hands. "What can we do, Micah? This plan . . . it's flawless!"

Micah looked at the printouts in his hands. After a few seconds, he looked back up to her. "No. It's not."

"What do you mean?"

"There is one fatal flaw. One grievous error. One massive hole. It's just a matter of taking advantage of it."

"What is it?"

Micah told her.

Angella sat there for a second looking at her husband for whom she had loved for many years. Her mind toyed around with what he said. She played it out in her mind, looking for exactly how she perceived it would go. It was a tough one, but she began to think about a little more and began to feel a bit of her faith rising.

"It . . . would be a struggle."

"Of course it would."

"And it would be harder than we think it is."

"Hordak doesn't even know we have these plans. He won't be expecting it."

Angella stared back out the window, wings relaxed as the rain continued to pour down. After taking a deep breath she turned back to her husband.

"We have no other choice, then," she said straightly. "When She-Ra and the others return from their mission, we'll go through with it."


	5. Slumber

Chapter Four - "Slumber"

The rocks were thrown forth, revealing the well-protected Heroic Warriors and Great Rebels. He-Man and She-Ra surged forward, blades out and ready as the Horde Troopers released their laser beams right at the twins. The beams were deflected immediately.

The others came rushing behind them, the force field created by Orko disappearing completely.

"You two!" shouted Man-At-Arms as He-Man and She-Ra took out four Horde Troopers, sending scattered electronics across the cavern floor. "Get to Hordak! Castaspella - go with them! We'll take care of these bozos!"

With that, Man-At-Arms took a shot at Scorpia. The others joined in, all except Orko and Kowl. They followed Castaspella, who in turn, followed He-Man and She-Ra. Laser beams filled the small area, cracking against the floor and wall as Man-At-Arms let loose at Scorpia.

By his side was Frosta, who jumped up to avoid an in-coming barrage from the Horde Troopers. Her fingers began to form snowflakes and when she landed, ice spikes were formed and smashed into a few of the Horde Troopers, completely destroying two of them and damaging a third.

Man-E-Faces came in right behind her, switched to MONSTER mode and slammed two mammoth fists into a few of the remaining Horde Troopers. As soon as he disabled a few more of them, he switched to ROBOT mode and went to calculate just which angles it would require to take out the rest.

Unfortunately, before his begin his calculations, a pair of huge webbed hands folded around his face. Everything began to go dark as Leech started drain him of his power. Just as things started to go, though, an object collided solidly with Leech's head. He crumbled to the ground, with Teela towering above him.

Teela grabbed hold of Man-E-Faces weakened frame and helped carry him behind her father, who was still firing at Scorpia. Scorpia, just as Teela and Man-E-Faces reached safety, launched her tail out. It smacked Man-At-Arms' lasers out of his hand. Taking advantage of this, Scorpia came running forward, claws pinching. Before she could get into a good position, a beam of light energy struck her and threw her across the chamber.

From about five feet from his left, Glimmer smiled and Man-At-Arms and tossed him his fallen laser. Mekaneck's head suddenly went flying by, narrowing avoiding the claws of Clawdeen (Catra's cat form). However, Bow's arrows went sailing through the dank air and exploded in a gray gas around Clawdeen's face.

Clawdeen went scampering back towards the few remaining Horde Troopers and returned to her Catra form.

* * *

He-Man, She-Ra, Castaspella, Orko, and Kowl soon found themselves facing the end of the corridor. It had been widening out and as soon as they reached the end of it, the Dark Palace was revealed. It was recognized by knowing parties as the nearly exactly duplicate of the Crystal Castle - however, instead of gold, it was a pure, ashy black. And the pink jewel on the Crystal Castle was instead red.

The Dark Palace was set in a massive open underground area with a high ceiling that seemed to have some sort of illuminating algae growing on it. The furthest wall was at least two miles away. It was quite the sight to behold.

"Incredible," Castaspella breathed.

"We need to get over there," She-Ra stated.

Just as they exited the corridor and entered the cavern, a huge form dropped down in front of them. It was Modulock . . . and Multi-Bot . . . together.

"Going somewhere?" came the sound of four voices. Two were the robotic voices of Multi-Bot and the other pair belonged to the mutated man once known as Galen Nycroft.

Their bodies had become some sort of bizarre-looking combination of red and black flesh and multiple colored robotics. There were twelve legs and eight arms to contend with and each one looked far stronger than when these two (or was it four?) creatures were separate.

"You face me now . . . as Megabeast!" shouted the four heads.

"You guys move along," He-Man told his allies. "This one is mine."

He-Man jumped up, flipped and went to punch Megabeast in one of his heads - when four arms grabbed him, tossed into the air and kicked him with three legs. He-Man crashed to the ground, but was unscathed. He pulled his Sword of Power and rushed forward.

"GO!" he roared.

Castaspella cast a brief spell of speed on her companions and they slipped by Megabeast, allowing He-Man to be his only contender.

She-Ra led them over a small rock slopes until they finally reached an open and flat area where the Dark Palace stood. Two huge gray doors hung open and within, She-Ra could see a chamber similar to the one that Light-Hope stood.

Just as they were about to reach the doors, though, Shadow Weaver stood before them, energy swirling around her hands.

"Remain where you are," she hissed.

"You really think that's going to happen?" asked Castaspella, Shadow Weaver's former classmate. Two beams of light came bursting from Casta's hands and they struck Shadow Weaver, stunning her just enough for She-Ra, Orko, and Kowl to get into the main chamber of the Dark Palace.

Hordak held up the tablet that contained the incantation for awaking Dark-Hope. He stood at the edge of a large circle in the ground as soon as he finished reading off the words, sigils around the circle began to light up. Right as the last finished up and the circle filled with green light, Hordak heard She-Ra arriving.

"You're too late," he stated simply to the heroine.

"Stop this, Hordak," She-Ra replied and raised her Sword of Protection.

Hordak snorted, spun around and tossed the tablet right at her. She-Ra smashed it on her way over to Hordak.

"Foolish move, She-Ra," Hordak laughed. "That tablet was the only thing that contained the incantation to put Dark-Hope back to sleep! Too late now, though."

As soon as he said that, the green light swirled and then dimmed. A shaft of what could only be described as black smoke burst forth. Behind the dark smoke was a pulsating red light.

"I am Dark-Hope," said the shaft of darkness. The pulsing red light got brighter with every word. "Why have you awakened me from my slumber?"

"I am Hordak, leader of the Horde, master of the Fright Zone. I share your evil."

"Do you?"

"I do."

"Then step forward, Hordak, let me peer into your soul."

Hordak walked right into the shaft that was Dark-Hope. She-Ra's eyes widened.

_Go forward!_ shouted Light-Hope in her mind. _Hordak must not be given any of Dark-Hope's power! He must sleep once more! His time has not yet come!_

She-Ra did so. With her Sword of Protection sheathed, she ran and jumped right into essence of Dark-Hope himself.

Orko and Kowl, who had been hiding behind one of the pillars, flew out from their spot. "What do we do now?" asked Kowl.

"That tablet! Hordak said it had the incantation to put Dark-Hope back to sleep. Maybe if I can read it, I can say the spell."

"But She-Ra smashed it."

"Then we'll just have to fix it."

The pair went straight towards the shattered tablet and started to examine it. Slowly, then, piece-by-piece, they started to put it back together.

* * *

"Who are you?" shouted Dark-Hope as She-Ra entered a realm of thick, red clouds.

"I am She-Ra, defender of Castle Grayskull and the Crystal Castle, enemy of the Horde, defender of Etheria, and leader of the Great Rebellion!" She-Ra shouted back.

"You are Hordak's enemy?"

At that moment, Hordak appeared right in front of She-Ra. She instinctively went to move for her Sword of Protection, but found her limps locked in position. Form what she could tell, Hordak was in the same predicament.

"The Crystal Castle, eh? Then old Light-Hope did awaken before I did. Very interesting. Unfortunately, our war is not for a few more years. I am not at my full power. But luckily, She-Ra, you have just given me something to feed me. Your beautiful spirit will be exactly what I need."

She-Ra could feel Dark-Hope's cloud-like tendrils enter into her chest, seeking for all that was good within her; searching for just which part of her spirit to sucking on. But as the dark entity probed, She-Ra felt Light-Hope's voice in her head.

_Goodness will hold him off!_ Light-Hope pleaded. _The power of light! A memory! A joyous memory! Lock on to one and force it upon him! It is the only way!_

She-Ra's mind searched her memory as she began to feel her own life force start to drain. All of them - the ones she had been experiencing recently - had been dark and full of despair. But there was one, above all others, that she knew would do the trick. She brought it out and forced it forward.

_

* * *

_

_Adam grinned back at Adora as she waited in the shadows. "Okay, everyone!" he told them. "No peeking!"_

_Teela, Randor, Marlena, and Man-At-Arms all had their eyes covered. Adam was almost floating with excitement. She wasn't surprised - as his twin sister, she was feeling the same way. But there was deep feeling, bubbling through the happiness. Sadness . . . and anxiety? Would they even remember her? Would they love her? What if they didn't? Would they hate her?_

_"Okay, Adam," said Randor. Her father. This man was her father. The only one she could even come close to referring to in that position was Hordak. "We've done as you've asked. What is this surprise you've promised us? Are you going to keep us waiting all day?"_

_Adam smiled and turned to her. "Come on," he whispered. She nodded slowly and walked across the Throne Room floor. Her knees felt like Jell-O, her shoulders felt heavy. Adora was about to meet her parents for the first time since she was an infant._

_She glanced at her brother, who was still smiling. Adora called upon her strength to bring up, but it didn't last long._

_"Okay!" Adam yelled. "You can open your eyes now!"_

_Teela was first and Adora remembered a slight bit of jealousy. "Who is that?" she asked._

_Man-At-Arm's jaw dropped and she suddenly remembered that he had chased after Hordak. Other than the Sorceress, he was the last one to see her before now. "By the Ancients . . ." he muttered._

_Adora turned, finally, to her parents. They had just removed their hands and looked down at Adora with strange curiosity. _

_Randor talked first, eyes just now catching sight of her. "It's about time - " he started but stopped immediately. Marlena's eyes grew wide_

_For a second, they didn't seem to realize who this was. Adora's heart pounded. Who were these people to her? Who was she to them? Would they love her? Would they even know her?_

_After a second that lasted a lifetime, Marlena spoke. She gasped. "Adora!"_

_That was all it took. She ran towards Marlena, a name escaping her lips. "Mother!" The two embraced._

_Randor immediately held the two into his arms as Marlena continued to say her name, tears falling down across her cheeks._

_"You're home," said Randor as Adam came to join them. A few more words were spoke, causing Adora's heart to open up and accept these people as the family that she did, truly belong to._

_Randor slung his arm around Adam's shoulder. "Adam," he said with a smile, "I want you to know that you've made me the happiest man . . . on all Eternia." He hugged him again, then turned to the entire family. "The royal family is whole once more. And by the Ancients, I swear that nothing shall separate us again."_

_It was those words that pounded it in for Adora. She was home, at long last._

* * *

She-Ra held this memory forward. She pushed, shoved it, and held it up high in her mind and her heart. She could feel Dark-Hope pull back, shocked and stunned. He yanked his non-corporeal body out from her and fled from her spirit like a shadow from light.

She-Ra took a deep breath and then was plunged out. She collided on the floor only a few feet from Dark-Hope. She could still see Hordak's ghost-like body within.

"I need to stop him," she said, readying herself once more for a leap in.

"No need, She-Ra, who-who," Kowl then said, floating over. He carried with him the tablet, covered in glue that was probably from Orko's magic hat.

"I can maybe - hopefully - put him back to sleep using this second incantation," Orko said nervously.

"Then do it, Orko, and fast."

While Dark-Hope was probing her inner being, She-Ra had sensed Dark-Hope's intentions of giving Hordak the secrets to entering the Whispering Woods. That knowledge would surely end it all for the Great Rebellion.

Orko lifted the hefty tablet in his blue hands and began to speak the words that were on it. As he started, a few fireballs came sailing out of Dark-Hope. She-Ra blocked each one from impacting Orko with the Sword of Protection.

The symbols that surrounded Dark-Hope suddenly began to glow. A green light appeared at the base of Dark-Hope.

* * *

Hordak curled his upper lip he sensed Dark-Hope begin to slip away.

"Ah, my fellow follower of darkness, no need to be frustrated. It was not my time to emerge yet. There is a war to come, one in which I will play a part in. But that will not be for a number of years. Follow through with these plans to conquer Eternia, and when I awaken next, I shall bestow upon you great power."

"If that is your will," Hordak grunted, "then let it be done."

"Before I leave, though, I will give you a taste of what will come when I truly do return."

As Hordak was thrusted out of Dark-Hope, great power filled him. His body could hardly retain it and as soon as he emerged, he nearly passed out.

"This is over for today, She-Ra," Hordak spat.

He went running out of Dark Palace faster than She-Ra had anticipated. She turned back to where Dark-Hope was and watched as the evil entity slipped back into the green energy and returned to his slumber. This was all far too easy, she realized, and then understood that this was only the beginning.


	6. Battle Plans

Chapter Five - "Battle Plans"

"I suppose I'm having some trouble understanding."

Light-Hope shimmered and pulsated before her, and there was a long pause before he answered. She-Ra waited patiently. There was a lot on her mind. Her friends during this venture had returned to their homes and Queen Angella was not only curious about this mission, but also needed to speak to She-Ra about something that She-Ra had sensed was urgent.

"You are aware of the prophecy, are you not? The one that says that one day the Crystal Castle will be revealed to all of Etheria."

"Yes. What of it?"

"The prophecy is true, but does not cover it all. When the Crystal Castle will be revealed will also be when the Dark Palace is revealed. When my home is unveiled to the world, Dark-Hope will awaken from his slumber. And then our war shall begin once more."

"Except here on Etheria instead of Eternia."

"Exactly. She-Ra, do you understand the very concept of prophecy?"

"Yes, of course. It means predicting future events."

"Not quite. Prophecy is more like an instruction book. A list of things and notes to happen at a later date."

"Is there anyway this war can be prevented?"

"No. Dark-Hope will see to it that that part of the prophecy comes to manifest. But do not concern yourself with that at the moment, She-Ra. There is a far greater threat to come. Many other things must be dealt with first before the time of my war with Dark-Hope occurs."

"Like what?"

"Hordak."

* * *

His power stronger than ever, Hordak stood on the balcony of Doom Tower and looked down upon the vast wasteland of the Fright Zone and snorted. By his side, a small holographic replica of Etheria spun slowly, labels here and there. It was the plan, of course, for world domination in nearly six months. Breaking into the Whispering Woods had been halted a little bit, but there was still enough time. And Hordak had confidence in Shadow Weaver.

"This will succeed," he grunted. "This must succeed."

At that moment, Manteena came to his side.

"Lord Hordak . . ."

"What is it?"

"Transmission from Horde Prime."

Hordak nodded and left Manteena. A few moments later, he was in the communications chamber. Before him was a massive dark entity and a robotic claw that represented his brother from Horde World itself.

"Hordak!"

"Horde Prime, your Excellency."

"I have reviewed the plan, Hordak, and I approve of it. Just make sure you do it right. You must conquer that world and we must take control of the Eternian wormhole." Horde Prime slammed his fist down to accentuate the point. "There is trouble on Horde World."

"Oh?"

"My son. Prince Zed. He has started a resistance movement against me. Not only has it splintered off a few of my closest allies, but he has also created the beginning of a massive schism within the Horde Empire. If you fail me, then it is a guaranteed revolt. I can not have that, Hordak. What our father has built shall not succumb to rebellion and revolution. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, master."

"You are my most trusted general, Hordak. You know this."

"I'm your brother."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have failed me before in the past. Your invasion of Eternia - both of them - failed miserably. You shall not embarrass me. You shall not fail me again. Let this be my decree, Hordak, and understand it very well. If you do not succeed in conquering Etheria, I shall kill you. Your death will be a symbol to those under my command. Failure shall no longer be tolerated. Your death will inspire their success. And with that success will come more worlds. The more worlds in my clutches, the strong the empire shall be and the faster my son's attempt at revolution will falter. I have a lot to gain from your death, dear brother, so I would not have a second thought about it. Do this right . . . or die."

* * *

She-Ra arrived at Castle Brightmoon via a teleportation portal. She had no idea when Swift-Wind would return from Unicorn Island, but secretly hoped it would be soon. Not that she wasn't more than happy for her companion, but she needed him. A feeling of dread had been filling her even after they were able to banished Dark-Hope.

Something was on the horizon. Something powerful.

"She-Ra, I am glad you returned," Angella greeted, diving down from the sky. "I have received Glimmer's report. I am happy that your mission went successfully."

"Me too."

What was included in the report was unmistakably what She-Ra had told Glimmer. Despite knowing that Dark-Hope was a powerful threat, She-Ra had gone to some lengths at making sure none of them knew about Light-Hope or the Crystal Castle. That knowledge, as far as She-Ra was concerned, was still to remain secret.

"A situation has developed in your absence."

She-Ra's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

Angella handed her a computer pad. "Hordak's latest offensive. It's from a trusted source and Loni check the Horde authenticity code."

She-Ra gazed at the computer pad as she took in the brief summary. "This is . . . a world-wide offensive? The conquest of Etheria in six months? Hordak has to be joking!"

"Take some time to read it. And then get back to me."

Angella walked off. She-Ra, in the mid-afternoon sunlight, hunkered down below a tall tree and began to scroll through the plans. Each and every region was covered quite thoroughly; Horde areas were talked about, allied kingdoms, disputed places, areas recently freed, and even those that had never had a Horde soldier set foot on it. The plans for each region were strategized with every possible outcome imaginable - including a retreat and leaving it open for a return.

As evening came over the land of Brightmoon, She-Ra set down the pad and started to roll it over in her mind. Could this be done? Could this really happen? It was so detailed and yet so open . . . there was no reason it wouldn't fail.

"There is a flaw," she muttered, realizing it immediately. "There is one variable that Hordak wasn't counting on. One that is so blindly obvious that it . . ." She stopped herself and stood up.

She quick strode into the palace and then rushed into the throne room. Angella noticed this and stood up.

"Clear the room," she ordered.

She-Ra waited patiently as people filed out, which was followed by the closing and locking of the doors.

"You read it?" asked Angella, walking over to one of the tables and pouring herself a glass of water.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Hordak must have brought together his greatest powers from all over the world. In a different time and place, Loni, Sunder, and I would have been there planning this out with them."

"What does that matter?"

"It matters because this was obviously the concoction of everyone Hordak trusted and had such high regard for. It's an arrogant plan and a powerful one as well. It's also very much a perfect plan. I have found very little problems with it. However, there is one flaw that he shall not be anticipating."

"You've seen that too?"

"Yes. Funny how it's so glaringly obvious to us and not to Hordak or his conspirators."

"Maybe he is and he's just not sure of that we won't be able to get it together."

She-Ra smiled a little. "Certainly another possibility. If so, then we must take advantage of that blinding arrogance."

"Agreed."

"Then you think we should . . ."

"Yes."

She-Ra nodded. "I will gather forth the Great Rebellion, then, and send them to every corner of Etheria. Every freed land, every disputed territory, every ally - we'll gather them up and bring them here. And then - "

"And then we'll do what Hordak did. Sit them down at a table and come up with our own plan. Our own offensive. We will unite the free peoples of Etheria."

She-Ra picked it up. "And launch a planet-wide revolution. It will be difficult, but I don't see any choice."

Angella picked up her sword - the Sword of Uriel. "Let us make a blood oath, She-Ra."

She-Ra nodded and unsheathed the Sword of Protection. "All right."

Queen Angella ran the blade of her sword across the palm of her left hand. Blood soaked her hand. "Let us swear that Etheria will be rid of the Horde . . . once and for all."

She-Ra swiped the blade across her left palm just like Angella. "And if we fail, then we shall die fighting the enemy."

"I swear it."

"As do I."

Together, they crossed blades and the blood that was let upon both swords mingled. The blood oath was sworn . . . and the battle for all of Etheria began.

TO BE CONTINUED IN "LIBERTY AND VALOR - BOOK TWO: RESISTANCE"


End file.
